


No Foam

by 1QueasyCrow



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Badass Bobbi, Evil Jemma, Whipped Grant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1QueasyCrow/pseuds/1QueasyCrow
Summary: Jemma is evil, Grant is whipped, Bobbie is hot, what more do you want?





	No Foam

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired by a  gifset I found on tumblr

Jemma put aside her pen after signing the last of the reports for that day, tapping a button at the edge of her desk so Filing would know to come and get them for, well, filing. As she stood she pressed another button to call Ward. Not a minute had passed before he popped his head round the doorframe to see what she needed.

“Yes ma'am?” he askes as he fixes his glasses from falling down his nose

“Ward would you be a dear and gather my things? It’s been such a long day and I’d quite like to just go home.”

“Yes ma'am.” he says with a smile as he starts packing her stationary “oh and director, the new head of security said she wanted to speak with you, said it’s an important issue with the Fence.”

Jemma sighs, it really has been a long day but since this new head of security caught her test glitch so early, it would seem she owes her at least five minutes before she decides decapitate her and continue the trend she started with her previous head of security - an unfortunate and inept man named Sunil Bakshi.

“I’ll speak with her, thank you Ward,” and with that she slips out of her office. She doesn’t get far before she nearly runs into none other than her latest head of security - Bobbi Morse - armed with, of course, a case file labelled “Fence”.

Well the woman is nothing if not pragmatic.

“Director Simmons.” Bobbi greets in a rather stand offish manner.

“Agent Morse.” There's a brief yet definite stare down before Bobbi shifts the file from where it had been resting at her side.

“I have something for you to clear,” she says as she hands the folder to Jemma.

“Of course you do.”

Bobbi gives her a dubious look but continues “Could be nothing, but I’m not willing to take that chance” she says, folding her arms across her chest “I rather like my head where it is,” she adds more quietly as an afterthought.

Jemma briefly looks up from the report with a “Thank you agent,” before closing and handing the file folder back to the taller woman without another word.

“So?” Bobbie looks between the folder and the director.

The director smiles, managing to appear happy but still dangerous as steel at the same time, like one _could_ hug her, but might be vaporized in doing so.

“Meet me in my office, tomorrow morning, eight o’clock, with an earl grey misto, no foam.”

“Director, respectfully, I’m your head of security, not some errand boy in tailored suits and gla-” she’s cut off but a wave of the tiny directors hand.

“Earl grey misto, no foam, eight o’clock, come along Grant” She says as she strides past Bobbi, an over encumbered, but smiling, errand boy in tow.


End file.
